


Ouma gets punted into the wall and fucking dies

by meme_chan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Meme, idk - Freeform, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: This is my first shitfic blease b nicce





	Ouma gets punted into the wall and fucking dies

"Hey, do robots have dicks?????"

Ouma had been following Kiibo around and asking if he has a dick for the PAST HOUR.

"Ouma, shut the fuck up" Kibo said.

"No" Ouma said.

K1-bo made a 180 degree turn and punted Ouma 50ft away.

Ouma died

right then and there.

Keebo left, thinking that he was just unconscious.

Like 10 seconds later, Gonta walked into the exact same room. He saw Ouma and screamed, causing almost everyone to show up and for half of them to start screaming as well.

Himiko, one of the people not panicking, decided to sneak into Ouma's room and steal all his Panta, causing him to suddenly have unfinished business on earth, and his ghost haunted her for all eternity.

Meanwhile, back at the crime scene, half of everyone was still panicking while Ki=bo now watched. "What are you guys screaming about? He's just unconscious." he yelled.

"What?" Saihara yelled. He checked his pulse, but he felt nothing.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's dead!" Saihara called.

Suddenly, Keebler started screaming too.

Suddenly, Monokuma showed up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU." he said, but nobody listened. Himiko was in Ouma's room being haunted by his ghost, Tenko had followed Himiko (because she's a lesbian), angie was screaming about praising Jegus, Amami and Kaede were dead, Iruma was probably off practicing BSDM somewhere, Gonta and Kaito were on the ground crying bc Ouma really freaked them out, so whoever killed him really scared them, Saihara was yelling at Kibble, Tsumigi was running back and forth, Koriyeko was just watching but you could tell he was scared, Kettle was crying because Saihara was yelling at him, and Maki and Kirumi just stood there.

Finally, Kiiiee-1bo couldn't take it anymore. He self-destructed, killing himself and Saihara.

Iruma then walked into the room, 100% calm.

"So Gonta's the culprit!" She exclaimed.

Then Gonta ran after her and tried to strangle her


End file.
